It’s just a tailor shop, right?
by Genie101
Summary: Egssy’s little sister Daisy is now grown up and wondering just what’s so special about some tailor shop. She means it’s just a tailor shop, why the need for such secrecy?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"I'll be back later sis alright, I promise. Something came up at work is all." Eggsy said gently to me.

"That's what you always say. But never say when."

"Sis I promise I'll come home later tonight and then we can go to the movies and what not alright." Eggsy said loading a duffle bag into the car. "Hey look at me, Dean does shit to ya let me no got that." He says pulling me close to him for a tight hug. "Yeah I will don't worry." I said softly making him sigh and kiss the top of my head. "Just mind him alright. Stay in your room yeah."

"Yeah….promise you'll call if you can eggsy." I said pulling away from him. "Okay ya have my word." He said holding his pinky out for me to grab. We shook them together. "Now then get inside for those two wake up and start hollering about ya. " he said jokingly getting inside the car and speeding off to the stupid tailor shop. I groaned some heading back inside and being as quiet as I possibly could.

My mum was awake and she slowly walked over to me, her head glancing back behind her to make sure Dean was still asleep. "Did eggsy leave again love?" She asked me softly her hair a slight mess, a black right eye and her mascara slightly smeared. "Yeah he did said he would call if he could and that he'd be back later tonight." I said closing the door behind me carefully. "Good. Now come on I'll help you back into bed love." She said gently to me holding out her hand for me to grab. I grabbed it letting her lead me to my room.

"Now Daisy you stay put here and no matter what you hear you don't leave your room. You got that love. I don't need to be worrying about your daddy hurting you like he does me." My mother said brushing back some of my hair. "He shouldn't be hurting any of us mum. We haven't done a dam thing wrong to him. Yet he thinks he can use you and me as punching bags. It's not right and it never will be." I said making her sign some at me. "I know baby. I know it's not right but do try to get along with him. Please baby flower for mujmmy."

"I make no promises at all mum."

"Oh love you're just like your brother. Please flower, do try to get along with your father. He does have a good side to him. " she said gently.

"I've seen no good in him at all mum. All he does is scream and hit us. Where's the good in that." I retorted back my arms folded over.

"He is a good man Daisy. He might have a temper ,but there is good in him.You just need to see it for yourself." She said kissing my forehead lovingly and pulled the sheets up over me.

"Goodnight love. I'll see you in the morning." She said shutting my door and walking off down the hallway. I sighed some just laying there. This wasn't the first time Eggsy left randomly for this tailor shop. Something isn't adding up at all. I bit my lower lip some thinking.

I slowly got out of bed and snuck over to the Ipad Eggsy had given me as a birthday present. I booted it up and went to my google earth. Odd thing is the tailor shop didn't show up on the maps at all, which I found very odd.

If it's just a tailor shop why keep it hidden? Only military type places are hidden from the state lights. They did have a website, so I figured I'd check that out. It was just a bunch of old suits and some odd end dressed fit for some fancy get together.

I groaned some rubbing my eyes. This still isn't making any sense at all. Why leave this early for some stupid tailor shop.

I even tried to look at the time they open and it says from nine am to close.

Which doesn't help me at all whatsoever.

I wanted to scream right now to be honest. I flicked through picture after picture till something caught my eyes. There was something odd about a particular gentlemen in a suit. I could just barely see something silver hidden in his interior jacket pocket.

At first I thought it was just some silver pocket watch of sorts ,but it didn't look to be round at all. I zoomed in on the photo and snapped a screenshot of it. I then went to my editing software I have downloaded on this thing to see just what it was I was looking at. I enhanced the photo and adjusted it so ,before finally I saw what it was. A gun. Now what would a simple tailorman be doing with a gun. I went back through the other photos and sure enough that was the only odd picture. My phone buzzed and I instantly answered it. "I won't be coming home tonight Daisy. Mm sorry. Something…" "came up at your work. Yeah I know ,but I do I have a question for you." "And what would that be sis." "What type of tailor holds a concealed gun?" I asked boldly.

"What on earth are you talking about sis?" He asked me gently sounding confused. "You know what I'm talking about! So stop dam lying to me! Where are you really!" I yelled into the phone. "At work love. I'll be home Monday around two no later alright. Bye." He says going to hang up on me while I scream into the phone," no dammit don't you hang up on me! Answer my question!" I growled lowly putting my phone on my bed and muffly screamed into my knees. Oh this isn't over Eggsy not by a long shot.

Just what are you really up to dear brother of mine? I'll find out soon enough.

My phone buzzed and it was a message from Eggsy. 'We'll talk when I get home sis.'

'Save it asshole. I'm tired of you lying to me! You're just like dean!' I sent back angrily shutting my phone off.

I did the same with the IPad before laying back down. I wanted to believe he just worked as a tailor but working such odd hours doesn't add up.

I sighed some trying to get some shut eye.


	2. 2

I felt my stomach growl lowly and figured I should get something to eat. "Oi where's that dam brother of yours yeah? Where he run off to." Dean says coming down the hallway. "He's at work. Unlike some people." I said making him growl lowly at me and shove me hard into cupboard. "You listen here Just cuz where blood don't mean a thing."

"Like that's really suppose to scare me? You've said that dozen times before. Doesn't faze me."

I shoved him hard away from me grabbing the eggs to try and cook one. "You stupid little.." he began saying before my mum rushed out. "Dean leave her be. She hasn't done nothing to ya." She said tugging his arm back.

Dean gave her a hard glare before Striking her in the cheek hard.

He went to kick her and I hit him in the back of the head with an empty beer bottle.

It didn't knock him out,but it sure did piss him off. "You stupid bitch! You'll regret that!" He hissed shoving back hard again. This time I lost my footing and wound up on the kitchen floor hard. I held my arms up to shield my face from his hits.

"Where's that brother of yours at now huh!"

"At work! That's all I dam know!" I screamed at him as he got fed up with trying to hit me and began to kick me hard in the stomach.

I could feel the vile building up in my throats and had to swallow it down in order to not puke at all. "Dean stop it! Leave her alone!"

Dean stopped briefly only to grab my mum hard by her hair. "Don't you tell me what to do. She's my daughter and I'll do as I please with her. Stop me and I'll just kill her that what you dam well want!"

Dean grabbed a butcher knife and holding it to my throat. "Well is it?!" He screamed angrily.

"Dean put the knife away. Okay just please don't hurt our little girl." My mum said In a begging type of tone.

Dean's hand slipped and the knife nicked me some. Dean growled lowly putting the knife away.

"Thank you…" my mum said softly.

Dean spat in my hair and then walked over angrily. I grimaced wiping it out of my hair and then slowly stood up some. My mum rushed over to me and gave me a look over.

"Are you alright love? He didn't hurt ya too bad did he." She asked genially concerned.

"Ya saw for yourself…..am I bleeding bad?" I asked tilting my chin up. "Like some stuck pig. I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"I was hungry mum couldn't help it."

"Next time wait for us to leave before heading out of your room Daisy. "

I sighed some as she led me to the bathroom to clean me up. "You're lucky I heard him otherwise you'd be in a lot worser shape." She said wiping the cut on my neck with some peroxide. I winced some as she did so.

"Alright love good as new. If your brother asks say you got into some trouble with a random thug. Leave Dean's name out of it. Don't need to worry about those two killing one another at all. " she said putting the first aid kit back. "Mum why do stay here with Dean. Seriously why?"

"Because love I can't quite get full custody of you just yet. This is the only way I can keep an eye on you and make sure Dean doesn't knock you around too badly." She said gently to me. I sighed some walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry love I won't ever let dean kill you." She said softly pulling me in for a gentle hug. "Oh uh Eggsy called last night he said he won't be home till monday around two. That's all he said for he hung up." I said cracking an egg into the heated pan. "Alright….that's only two days away. You can mind dean hense forth right?" She asked me making me sign some. "No promises mum."

"Please Daisy I have enough to worry about Eggsy I don't need to have to worry about you while your here with me." She said gently to me making me sigh some. "Fine fine...I'll do what I can." I said flipping my egg over.

"Good love I'll go make sure dean stay put yeah."

"Alright mum." I said as she heading down the hallway to where Dean was. I rolled my eyes shaking my head some.

Oh Eggsy why can't you have a normal job.

I grabbed a quick fork and ate the clearly burnt egg. I was glad to have a rock hard stomach, otherwise this egg would end up in the toilet.

I finished it off and threw the plate away. I turned my phone back on to see if perhaps Eggsy responded to my text at all. Sure enough he had. 'Sis I'd do anything for ya. Ya know that. I'll do whatever I can to help ya understand this.' I sighed some clicking my phone closed.

I boredly went back to my room and shut the door right behind me. I could hear my mum and Dean through the thin wall and groaned loudly. Eggsy you better show up when ya say ya will.

I really don't think I'll be able to handle Dean for the next two days at all.


	3. 3

I woke up early in the morning to my mum and Dean arguing about something or another. Usually I'd just try to ignore them ,but I heard something break downstairs and being the concerned daughter I am, I went to go check on my mum. "Mum are you alright? I heard a…." I began saying seeing her lying unconscious on the ground.

"Mum!" I screamed rushing over to her seeing blood behind her head. "No! No! No!" I said over and over running my hands through my hair. I rushed to the bathroom to get a clean towel , then I gently placed the towel under her head to try and soak up the blood. She wasn't responding much at all. "Mum...mum can you hear me. Please mum…" I said my tone soft and rather scared. I felt her pulse on her wrist and it was a weak one, but at least she still had one.

"Mum please...it's Daisy please open your eyes mum." I said softly giving her a slight shake. I checked to see if she was breathing then.

She was very shallowly. I took out of phone and instantly dialed an ambulance for her. It took forever to get to us.

My mum had stopped breathing by then and I had to preform Cpr on her. For once grateful Eggsy taught me something useful.

She suddenly opened her eyes and gasped for air making me smile softly.

"Hey mum. I got an ambulance on its way. Dean knocked your head pretty bad." I said gently to her. "No. No. Mum stay down. Your bleeding pretty bad don't move until a paramedic tells ya to alright." I said trying to keep her still. She sighed some staying put like I asked her to. There was a pounding on the door and I instantly opened it thinking it was the ambulance, but no it was some of Dean's friends.

"Out of the way here to dispose of that bitch." One of them said looking over at my mum.

"That's my mum your talking about alright. Don't call her a dam bitch. If anything dean is for laying his hands on her in the first place." I snapped to him shoving him hard back away from the porch.

I quickly locked the door after that. "Don't worry mum I'll make sure ya get help." I said walking back over to her. The glass on the door broke making me go pale slightly. I turned back to see one of them had managed to stick his hand through and unlock the door.

I stayed in front of my mum refusing to move.

"Move it girly. We just need the body. " he said angrily. "Not dead now kindly move along." I soar to him. He drew his gun out and it all happened way too quickly.

He fired the gun ,but the bullet didn't hit me like I thought it would. The only thing I felt was me being shoved hard out of the way.

I got up and looked over to see my mum dead on the ground, a bullet wound through her head. I screamed loudly just as Dean's friends rushed over to grab her now dead body.

They had to leave her and rush out.

The ambulance had showed up and by now I was in hysterics sobbing into my knees. "Miss miss are you alright?" A paramedic said gently shaking me. "No no he shot her. He shot her. He was gonna shoot me." I said my voice shaking.

"Calm down your alright." The paramedic said gently to me. "We will help with your mother okay. " he said making me slowly nod my head. "Alright now why don't you tell me what happened from what you know." He asked me softly. I inhaled slowly and told him what I knew.

He nodded his head writing that down and then he helped lift my mum's dead body up.

And just like that, I had no mother at all. Something I hoped wouldn't happen for years.


	4. 4

I didn't want to spend another second at home alone at all. The only place I could think to go was the stupid tailor shop my brother works at. "Hello miss may I help you?" A clerk said behind the counter as I walked into the room. "Do you know when my brother will be back?" I asked him softly looking up at him. "He's in a meeting miss why don't you take a seat. Looks like you've been through an ordeal." He said gently to me walking on over to me. He helped me to sit and looked at my neck. "Some cut you have there? Mind telling me How you got it?" He asked me softly.

"With all do respect sir, that's none of your business." I said making him nod his head. "And did you say he's in a meeting. How long do they usually last?" I asked him rubbing my arms some.

"Not too long would you like me to go get your brother Miss." he asked me softly.

"Please." I said softly my gaze down. "Alright hang tight dear I'll go get him."

I heard him go down the hallway and then heard," Daisy what are ya doing here love?"

I didn't answer him at all. "Daisy...hey love what's gotten into ya?" He asked me worriedly.

I had rushed over to him and just clung to him sobbing my eyes out. "Day day come on love. Tell me what's wrong?" He asked me gently shoving me away from him. "Mum's dead. Dean and his friends killed her." I said softly my voice broken. "Alright and your neck? What happened there?" He asked me seriously.

"The day before dean was getting into it with mum and I got in the way. He pulled a knife on me." I explained quickly to Eggsy.

"No this ends now. He at home?" He asked me calmly.

"No...I don't know where he is. Already told the paramedic everything I knew Eggsy. So don't bother." I said gently grabbing onto his arm. "Please Eggsy I don't wanna lose you too." I said sadly. "Oh sis ya won't lose me. Not now not ever. " "Galhand everything alright out there?" Came a voice out of what seemed like no where.

It didn't faze Eggsy in the slightest.

"Just my sis is all. She's worked up trying to calm her down. Be there in a sec." he responded back.

"Alright day day I'll be right back okay. It won't take me too much longer."

"Okay…" I said softly as he kissed the top of my head and headed Back down the hallway.

I waited back on one of the chair for a good ten minutes before Eggsy came over to me. "Come on sis let's take a walk." He said helping me out of my seat.

"Uh Eggsy this is just a dressing room not much of a walk." I said to him rather confused. "Ya wanna know the truth and I figured it'd be better to show ya, pull the hook to your right there."

"This is just a coat hanger Eggsy what is so special about it?" I asked him curiously.

"Just do as I say sis alright." He said smiling at me.I did as he asked and was quite shocked at what happened.The floor began to move Downwards.

"Had the same look on my face when old Galahad showed me this place. Now come on. " Eggsy said motioning for me to follow him.

"Why are you called Galahad for?"

"Everyone here has a name like King Arthur and the round table knights and like figures." Eggsy explained softly to me.

"Okay….why are you telling me this now." I asked him a little bit angrily. "Well sis would you like to join me in this work of mine." He asked me smirking some. "What the work of some tailor no thanks not one for sewing at all."

"No. No. An agent." "Like the FBI or something?" I asked him making Him smile. "Something like that? So what do you say? Would you like to be a kingsman sis?" He asked me seriously. "Yeah. I'd like to be." I said making him smile. "That's what I want to hear come on then." He said guiding me down the hallway.

"Hope we aren't too late at all." He added.


	5. 5

I was led into a back area where there was this giant room. "Ah Galahad. You're just in time Daisy in you go." A man with a Scottish accent said opening the door for me. "Uh thanks." I said softly walking inside. "Fall in." The man said and we all did as told. "I'm Merlin and you are about to embark on what could be the most dangerous job interview of your entire lives."

He was holding a clip board and had the same glasses that Eggsy wore. "Now then can one of you tell me what this is?" He asked holding up a green body bag.

We all raised our hands and he gestured towards a guy behind me. "It's a body bag sir." "That's correct Smith right?" He asked smiling.

Smith nodded his head some then went back to his original position.

"As smith said this is a body bag you are to write your name,blood type and next of kin on this bag. It represents the confidentiality you will have as a Kingsmen." He explained a bit too easily.

I felt the color drain from my face.

"And should you break said confidentiality, you and your next of kin will end up in this bag. Fall out." He said walking off clipboard still in his hands. "He can't be serious…." I said softly grabbing a pen. The only next of kin I had was Eggsy and Dean. So I just wrote his name and my name on the bag along with my blood type of course. I sighed some putting the pen away.

I sighed some laying back not looking forward to this at all.

Come one am I heard a loud beeping sound.

I flicked the lights on and looked around to see water filling the area. I got knocked over while the others ran past me. I quickly snapped back up and took a deep breath before the place filled with water. I swam towards the bathroom and to the mirror.

The bubbles were going up so it could only mean it was a two way mirror. I began to hit the mirror and could feel the oxygen leaving me. I hit it one finally hard time making it chatter onto the floor before us.

Merlin was standing there.

"Now then, nice work. Ryan and Bruce exactly job on the breathing tube. For those of you that don't know if you put a shower tube down the U of the toilet you get an infinite amount of air supply."

He then turned to look at me. "Daisy nice job on figuring out that this was a two way mirror." He said rather fondly of me.

Then he got extremely serious.

"But as far as I'm concerned each of you is failed! You forget the most important rule of being a kingsmen. Team work." He said looking into the room. I looked inside to see a guy face first with water surrounding him. I sighed some not feeling all that good about this at all. I headed Back with others to the cafeteria to get some water. I didn't feel like eating at all. "Should have been you. Only girl here." One of the guys hissed into my ear as he passed by me. I did my best to ignore what he said to me.

"He's right ya know. Yer the only girl here. Go back to the street corner where ya belong." He said making me sigh sadly.

They didn't stop with the comments either.

"Yeah why do we need a girl here for? She's not gonna become the new Kay at all."

"No kidding she belongs in some strip club." Another said snickering along with his friends. I sighed some finishing off my water and placing the plastic cup into the trash. "Maybe if we're lucky she'll get knocked out during the next test or two." One added. I was really starting to regret agreeing to this whole agent thing. Maybe I should just fail the next test on purpose.

No I can't. Not to Eggsy.

I sat there listening to the others talk Ill of me and make their crude comments.

They all got up to head Back to the room and stayed behind some.

I was starving but I didn't want to eat.

I sighed some shaking me head and got up.

"You're not gonna eat Daisy?" Eggsy asked me his voice laced with concern. "Not hungry. I'd rather just go to sleep." I said softly.

"Okay well goodnight then." He said softly watching me leave. I got to the room hoping they'd all be asleep now.

I sat back on my bed while the others played cards and watched some tv. The news of course. I didn't feel comfortable here at all in the slightest. I kept my knees close to my chest a little Bit afraid of these people. They didn't like me at all and usually that wouldn't bug me so much.

But these guys seem to be determined to make sure a girl isn't the new Kay.

"Lights out." Merlin said over the intercom. We all obeyed laying back and flicking the lights off.

I tried to get to sleep but wound up staying up till one am before I finally knocked out cold.


	6. 6

"Pick a puppy." Merlin said standing above a pile of stacked kennels filled with dogs. Everyone calmly walked over to grab their dogs. I wound up with a little bitty old jack Russell terrier. He seemed rather skittish making me sigh sadly. "It's okay boy." I said softly opening his kennel door up and gently coaching him out of it. He was very hesitant ,but after a few moments he slowly made his way towards me. "That a boy." I said grabbing his leash and leading him over to where the others were standing. "Good luck training that thing." One of them said marking me glare at him. He had a tiny little toy poodle by him.

"A poodle? May I ask why?" I asked him staying civil despite how bad I wanted to bash his thick skull in. "Gun dogs actually." He said sounding rather full of himself.

"Hmmm impressive and them being notoriously aggressive doesn't faze you at all?" I asked him as my puppy laid in the grass nipping at it some.

"It's not the dog it's the owner that is the real problem." "Again then being aggressive doesn't faze you at all?" I asked boldly.

He grumbled lowly at me clearly irritated.

"You are all dismissed." Merlin said letting us play with our dogs. "Why don't I call you JJ." I said to my little pup who yipped at me.

"JJ it is." I said giggling at the way hey kept trying to gnaw on the leash. "You're in a playful mood." I said to him giggling some.

I slowly Got up JJ doing the same.

"Excuse Merlin, you wouldn't happen to have a toy I could use to play with JJ here with would you?"

"Afraid not lass." He said apologetically. "It's alright I'll figure something out." I said looking down at JJ. He was chasing his tail in a circle. "At least he can focus!" One guy said snickering to his friends.

I rolled my Eyes unimpressed by their antics at all. "Don't worry JJ. I won't give up on you. Not ever." I said petting him lovingly. He licked my hand making me smile softly.

"Your thirsty aren't you boy." I said helping him on inside to get him some water. "There you go". I said letting him drink it. Five minutes later I took him back out and praised him for using the restroom outside like he's suppose to. Unlike a certain poodle at all. "No no no bad!" I heard the poor pup's owner say angrily. He stormed off leaving the poodle tied to his bed post.

"Poor thing." I said gently petting her. She seemed to rather like me oddly enough.

"Alright up we go JJ." I said gently to him.

"Alright JJ. Down boy."! Said giggling at my rather energetic little pup. "You're a hyper little thing." I said sitting up.

Merlin walked into the room and we all began to stand up. "At ease. Congratulations all of you for being in the final eight." He said simply to us. "Your next task is to blend in. we need to make sure our agents can disappear with ease. You will meet at the designated place, in ten minutes." Merlin said simply to us all. We were given a few moments to get dressed and then we're dropped off. Smith took off running as did another guy. I sighed some shaking my head at them.

I casually walked to the park to let JJ sniff the grass and such. After a few moments i walked with him down the sidewalk some ways. I didn't run at all ,but I didn't move snail slow either. I made it to the place with one minute to spare where as the others had already shown up. We were driven back to the base. "Henry and James you two are out. Running arises suspicion." Merlin said.

"The rest of you well done. I had some trouble locating the Rest of you and must say I'm quite impressed." Merlin said smiling at us.

We were led back to our room and I laid back on the bed very much exhausted. I hadn't eaten the past few days at all. But it wasn't anything too bad. I still had water at least. "Night JJ." I said softly kissing my little puppy goodnight as always.

The next task had us in a carrier. "Your goal is to land in the K and to stay off my radar." Merlin said simply to us through the intercom system. "Your drop zone is coming up." He added right after.

I bit my lip nervously. I was absolutely terrified of heights. I stood up to jump first and get it over with ,but got shoved to the back of the plain by know it alls. I rolled my eyes as they jumped out.

I too jumped my eyes shut tight some before I opened them and smiled twirling in the air. What was I so afraid of.

"My your awfully cheerful." Merlin said making my face pale. "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you? Kingsmen need know how to work under pressure."

I bit my lip down right terrified right now.

"Like when one of you doesn't have a shoot." He added. "Alright everyone grab the person to their right." One of them said.

The guy by me decided against doing so.

The others didn't even bother to help at all either. I felt for a hook and didn't feel one at all. I had to tuck and roll to land properly. The ground came into view and I landed with a very hard smack. I felt something on me break before I blacked out cold. I could faintly hear someone saying my name in a worried tone of voice.


	7. 7

"Daisy can you hear me." I heard just above me. I opened my eyes to see Merlin hovered over me while the others watched on. He gently helped me up to a sitting position and then turned to the others. "I'm very disappointed in every last one of you boys!" He snapped angrily.

"Jonathan open your shoot too early, Jakob same for you." He said oddly calm.

"Both of you pack your things and go home. Oh and your pups stay her. "Merlin added gently. "Why cuz we wouldn't help that sleaze out over there!" He snapped angrily.

"A gentleman doesn't talk ill of a lady. Now I expect you two apologize to her at once."

They did so and stormed off angrily. "You didn't have to do that. It's not like it's not true." I said softly walking away from the area. "Hold up Daisy I wanna check you over for any serious injuries."

I sighed some following him to the medical exam room. "Up you go." He said simply doing a quick simple test. "Impressive not a single broken or fractured bone at all. Just some light bruising."

"Merlin did I actually have no shoot?" I asked him softly. He sighed some nodding his head yes. "I didn't expect them all to not help you and for that I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Don't apologize Merlin not your fault they're arrogant ignorant guys."

He smiled some nodding his to me to let me go back to the room. Just three of us left which meant we had only two tests left. "Now then here is your target. Get them to trust you simple." Merlin said handing us each a photo of the same girl. "No biggie I hear girls like rich boys." "Game on my friend game on." The other said smirking. "Oh we will see about that gentlemen." I said showing them my photo. If my mum taught me one thing, it's never refuse an offered drink.

I took a sip of the champagne and thought it tasted quite funny.

"Sorry hate to ask this,but have you had the champagne yet?" I asked the target who was being chatted up by both of the guys. "Yeah. Why?" She asked me gently. "It doesn't taste odd to you or to any of you two at all?" I Asked them all. "Fine by me." "Same here." Just as I was about to tell them otherwise, I got really dizzy and suddenly blacked out cold. I came to roped to some train tracks with a train heading its way towards me. "Hello Daisy. Tell me who is Gary Unwin and who are the kingsmen?"

I kept my mouth shut tight. He kept trying to bribe me into talking offering me money and a better life but I refused to speak. I clenched my eyes expecting to be hit by the train.

Instead the platform I was on lowered and there stood Eggsy smiling at me.

"Couldn't be prouder of you sis." He said helping me up and back to where Merlin was watching the last guy.

He failed leaving just me and the final guy.

"Daisy if you'll kindly follow me." Merlin said simply leading me back to a small tiny room with a fireplace. "Nice dog what's his name?"

"Oh it's JJ." I said smiling down at me little devil of a dog. "Jessie James the outlaw?" He asked me hesitantly. "Yeah it seemed like a fitting name for this little troublemaker." I said.

I petted him a tad rough making Him howl some at me excitedly and make him think we were gonna play. "Right then this gun here is loaded." He said handing me the small hand gun. "Shoot the dog." He added heartlessly.

"What…." I said softly looking at the gun in my hand and JJ. I couldn't shoot….then it hit me he didn't say kill. Just shoot.

So I closed my eyes and took aim at his paw

Praying he wouldn't suffer much at all.

"Congratulation Daisy." Merlin said holding his hand out for me to shake. I checked JJ over finding no wounds at all on him. "I don't understand…." I said softly.

"It was a blank Daisy." He said simply to me .

"Merlin send in our new Kay." Arthur said over the intercom. "Right away sir." Merlin said guiding me back through the place to this table of sorts with Arthur at the head of it.

"Welcome to the kingsmen Kay." He said smiling at me and holding his hand out for me to shake. "Must say you and your brother there are full of surprises." He said making Eggsy snort some and mutter something. I sat down beside Eggsy beings that was my seat from now on.

It was rather nice to be honest. I was now an official Kingsmen agent.

"Proud of you sis." Eggsy said giving me a quick side hug. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe as always." He said making me smile relieved.


	8. 8

"Glasses on." Merlin said simply.

I did as the others did to see what Merlin had to show us. "A group of school students disappeared in the alples not that long ago and usually we would be concerned. But this is a photo one of them took. " Merlin said flicking the page over to a picture of a man with a clear scar in his chest staring right at them in some top hat. "Is that who I think it is merlin?"

"I'm afraid so Eggsy." Merlin said simply his head bowed in some shame. "Could someone fill me in on who this guy is or was?" I asked making Eggsy sigh some. "His name is valentine part of the valentine corporation. When you were still little, he created these SIM cards to try and erase the population by having them kill each other. Aside for a select few." He explained making me nod my head and turn back to Merlin.

"Is there anything about the students we should know?" I asked Merlin who flipped to a picture of them. "An all girls Christian school." I said softly looking at the photo. "Indeed we believe he is trying to find a replacement assistant to help him." He explained generally. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this." I said softly making Merlin smile. "We need you to infiltrate his camp. See why he's doing to these girls and see if you can get enough evidence on him." "I can't wear this he'll know who I work for." I said calmly.

"Which is why you will be wearing this." He said having us take our glasses off and handing me a black fur lined coat, some faded skinny jeans and a simple long white shirt with these thigh high black snow boots to match. He also gave me contact lenses that worked the same way as the glasses. "Now get dressed we will have an agent escort you there before dropping you off. Once you're in, you're on your own for the most part. You have three days to get everything you need on this man. And Daisy." "Yes Merlin." "Good luck."

I sighed some changing into the new outfit.

"Don't worry sis I'll make sure your safe as always remember." Eggsy said reassuringly to me. "Yeah okay…"

"hey don't be scared. I won't let him hurt ya and get away with it." He said giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah yeah I get it Eggsy." I said giggling softly. "Alright Kay you ready to go." Harry said making me sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said shyly following him outside.

"You have the contact lenses in right?" He asked me making me nod my head yes. "Good now then I will be able to take you so far then another agent will be taking you the rest of the way." Harry explained to me. "Okay…" I said buckling my seatbelt up.

We arrived at the airport and Harry left me there to go inside alone. "Ah miss stone so nice to see you again." A man said making me giggle some, playing the part of school girl. "So then excited about climbing the alps."

"More nervous than anything." I said following him to board the plane. He had the k symbol on him so I figured he was save. If he wasn't Merlin would have said something a lot sooner than now. "Alright then miss stone I'll drop you off at base camp alright. "

"Alright." "Then I'll meet you there come three days time." He said simply making me nod my head. The plane took off with ease.

After what felt like hours of flying we arrived to our destination. The man helped me to basecamp and on the way we went through a small village. I saw at least three of the girls who had gone missing.

I just prayed Merlin could see what I see as well. "Alright you have a small climb to go."

I groaned some not one for climbing.

"Alright then I'll be here with you for now. I wish you the best of luck with your endeavor Miss stone." He said shaking my hand and walking off. I bumped into someone on pure accident. "Oh sorry sir." I said apologetically looking up to see who it was. It was valentine.

"It's quite alright accidents do happen. Tell me do you need a job perhaps. Make your own money. Get out of the house." He added making me smile. "You had me at get out of the house. Mr…." "valentine dear. Mr. Valentine." "Oh like valentine corporations right or am I wrong?" I asked him making him smile like some proud figure. "Indeed if you'll come with me I'm sure we can disguise the terms of your work." He said making me nod my head in agreement. So far so good. "Now then miss stone tell me a little bit about yourself." "Well in one for adventure and I'm willing to at least try new things." I said making him smile . "Good good and would you be willing to do as ordered." "It depends. I doubt I'd be able to kill anyone at all." "Ah not a killer then?"

"Afraid not. I'm more a lover not a fighter. Besides between you and me I can't stand the sight of blood at all." I said grimacing some. "You and me both. Well miss stone I do believe you and I are going to get along just fine. Shall we then." He said leading me back to his tent. I walked inside to find the other girls huddled together trying to keep warm. They were missing there legs. "Now then how do you feel about amputation miss stone." "Not all that comfortable with it to be honest." I said a tad nervously.

"You know what we can do that later for now let's see what you can do." He said smiling at me.

"Like what cooking, cleaning?" I asked generously confused.

"Can you shoot a gun Miss stone." He asked me in all seriousness.

"No not really I mean I use to go hunting with my dad but I was never any good at it." I said shyly rubbing my arms some.

"Ah then I'll just have to help you. I'm sure in a day you'll be an expert." He said fondly of me. "One day Mr.valentine you speak far to highly of me."

"I expect great things from you miss stone. Great things indeed." He said going over to the other girls and helping them up.

They didn't even seem to fear him at all. Odd.


	9. 9

It was around midnight before I decided to do a quick walk around this place and see if any of the girls could tell me what's going on. "Excuse me but how long have you been here?" I asked one of them who just looked at me smiling. "Why a week if that. Mr. Valentine is so nice to us. We love it here." She said a bit too happily. "Okay. So I take it he's a nice boss then."

"Oh most certainly. He is a very good boss indeed. He gives us nice hot tea to keep us warm and he lets us out of the tent every night so we don't go stir crazy. If your really good he'll let you go into the village." She said folding a piece of stained cloth. "Alright." I said casually walking off. There were eight girls here.

Not including the two I saw at the village. They hadn't shown up here at all.

"Ah miss stone lovely night." Mr. Valentine said smiling at me. "Indeed." I said smiling back at him. "So then are you ready for your first task. To prove loyalty of course." He said smiling. I was instantly regretting this already.

"Okay I guess just what did you have in mind?" "I need you to pick up something from a shop."

"Okay what." I said softly. He handed me a folded up piece of paper that I opened immediately.

I silently read "borsha tea?" I asked softly making him nod his head. "Go to this store here." He said showing me a photo of it on his phone. "Ask for Tristan she'll know what I mean." He said patting my shoulder some.

It was dam near one am!

What place would stay open this early? I sighed some making me way back through the village. I ran into my escort who gave me this odd look.

I nod my head some letting him know I was alright and he went about his business. "Excuse me I'm looking for tristan."

"You found her darling now what can old candy trist do for you?" She asked me gently with a smirk on her face. "I need some borsha tea." I said making her eyes light up.

"Ah old valentine sent ya did he? Shame real shame your a little thing." She said sadly.

"Alright come with me and I'll get ya just what ya need darling. Won't take but a few moments. Won't feel a thing." She added to me.

"Won't feel a thing? What are you talking about…" I asked her generally afraid.

She sighed some grabbing a few things.

"This way. Go on and take a seat love." She gesturing to a simple love seat.

I cocked an eyebrow some and slowly sat back not quite trusting her at all. I felt these metal straps pop up and lock my arms into place. "Excuse me but what's going on." I asked her curiously. "Just a precaution dear most girls tend to refuse drinking this. " she explained to me.

"Okay but why the straps though…." I asked softly generously afraid. "Because if you refuse to drink this I'll just inject it into your blood." She said handing me a cup of lord knows what. "Uh what's inside of this stuff?" I asked her softly. "Don't worry about it just drink it."

"Not till I know what's inside it." "Then will you drink it." She said sighing in defeat. "Yes not until then." I said making her sigh and walk off to get a list of ingredients I assumed. I poured some of the stuff into a small baggy to be tested later.

Then I made sure to get rid of the rest of it before she got back. "Alright then." She said undoing my arms and letting me actually hold the cup right. "Here is the ingredient list miss…." she began saying not knowing my last name at all. "Oh sorry where are my manners. It's stone. Miss stone." I said smiling apologetically to her. She nodded her to me some.

I slowly read through the ingredient list so whoever was watching this feed could see it all. I then placed it down to 'drink' the tea. The lady watched me and smiled some after I did so. I pretended to be dizzy and collapse to the floor hard.

"Ghhn wh...what happened?"

"You had a little accident walking into town love but don't worry I was able to get to you in time." Valentine said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked softly.

"Oh dear you must have hit that head of yours harder than I thought. I'm your godfather dear. Ringing any bells at all now?" He asked me hopefully. "Hmmm yeah….yeah it's starting to." I said softly as he helped me up to my feet. "Good girl now then come with me."

He handed me a gun and said simply. "Fire at the moving target." He said simply and I did as asked immensely improving from earlier today. "Yes! Yes! Yes! That's my girl." He said proudly to me.

He then took the gun from me and had me go back to the tent with the other girls.


	10. 10

I woke up the next morning in a dress similar to the one the others were wearing. "Good your up we were starting to get worried. Come on valentine had a job for all of us." One of them said happily clapping her hands. I played along with her. "He does." I said excitedly my eyes lighting up. "Uh huh so come on silly."

She helped me up and we ran bare foot outside to where valentine was. "Ah my sweet little girls this mission is of the utmost importance. Miss stone I'll have you and three other girls stay here with me."he said pointing to three of the girls and having them walk over to us. "Now then the rest of you are to find Kylie and Jenny and kill them. They've been damned unfortunately." He said and I watched as their eyes turned a deep red in color. "We understand Mr. Valentine." They said.

I and the other girls by him weren't affected at all. "Good now be here in five minutes." He said motioning them off.

They rushed off and you could hear this piercing scream five seconds later. The other girls giggled so I did so to.

I honestly felt rather sick to my stomach. "Come with me miss stone, don't want to see blood after all." "No I don't." I said smiling happily.

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the tent where he gave me back my coat.

"You've earned it back dear. Now then I want you to hide the bodies once they arrive back and they are cleaned off." He said simply. I nodded my head eagerly moving in closer to him. "Alright then I want you to place them in a certain way." He explained drawing the symbol of the kingsmen. "Okay where do you want me to put them?" I asked smiling still. My cheeks were really starting to hurt right now.

"About a mile track up the mountain. I'll give you back your clothing to wear to keep warm."

I nodded my head as he handed me the clothes. Embarrassingly enough he watched me undress and redress making me rather uncomfortable. I wished this would be over with soon.

"Valentine their ready." One girl said coming into the tent. "Good good." He said walking out with me. They were freshly cleaned and their clothing torn very little. "Help carry them to the craft." He said making me generously curious. I hadn't seen a craft here thus far at all.

"Follow me miss stone."

I did as told and was quite amazed to see a craft carrier. "I'll drop you and these two off and then I'll be back in ten minutes with some oxygen for you alright." He said squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded my head wishing that I was back with Eggsy and not doing this at all. These poor girls their lives cut short and for what?

Some dam nut job that wants to take over again? Yeah...so not seeing the perks of behind a Kingsmen at all right now. Valentine dropped me off along with the bodies then flew off.

I sighed some looking at them sadly.

I did a silent prayer for the poor things and then went about to make sure they were placed as valentine requested. I waited some for him to show up and as promised he had some oxygen with him for me to inhale.

"Excellent job." He said proudly to me making me smile again. "Awe thanks." I said giggling some and sitting back relaxing some. He snickered some helping me back to the basecamp. I felt utterly disgusted with myself right now. Day one was done and over with.

Day two is just around the corner and then I have day three to deal with.

I can't wait to get out of this crazy asylum. Oh Merlin what have you gotten me into?!


	11. 11

The next day I spent cleaning things and making sure the girls stayed put. Valentine wanted to spend some quality time with me for some odd reason or another. "Tell miss stone have you ever been worried about our earth?" He asked me simply. I slowly nodded my head yes making him smile. "Good good. Now then I'll let you in on a secret, the reason those girls eyes turn red is because of an excitement I'm conducting. A sort of way to cleanse this world of the population." He said simply making me nod my head some. "Here let me explain it this way to you." He began.

"See the world is sick and global warming is a fever and us humans were are the virus. Either the host kills the virus or the the virus kills the host. Either way it's bad."

"Okay and where does the experiment come in though." I asked twirling a piece of my hair.

"Ah good good question." He said smiling at me proudly like a father would.

"Well miss stone to put it simply it helps decrease the population." He said simply.

"So is it some mind control or what?" I asked him trying to get him to talk about it.

"Yes in a way. It helps to bring out a person's primitive state and make them hungry for blood of any person you choose if you will." He said simply. "Oh okay I think I get it but how do you control them." "Ah curious little thing. That's good I need a curious assistant." He said snickering some. "It's this hat here that helps me."

I nodded my head some still a bit vaguely confused. What does that hat have to do with control those girls.

Valentine went on to tell me how he was going to clean this entire town out.

"Why don't we get you some food." He said smiling at me. "How does some chicken nuggets from McDonald's sound." He asked me smiling kindly at me. "Awe there is a McDonald's here! Really?!" I said excitedly. "Indeed there is. If you'll just be so kind as to follow me." He said taking me hand and walking off.

We ended up in a very small McDonald's.

"Now then I'm sure your starving by now miss stone." He said after Ordering our food. We sat back and they brought us some wine glasses a drink to share from.

"Nothing beats a nice meal with some nice drinks to go along with it." He said.

We clanked our glasses as he said," to a nice long partnership for the future." We both took sips from our glasses then dove into eating. "So miss stone how are you liking it here so far?"

"Oh I love it here. You're an awfully nice man." I said smiling at him shyly. "So I'm told." He said finishing off his meal and politely waiting for me to finish mine.

"Alright let's head Back and see if those girls have killed one another or not." He said jokingly making me giggle softly.

We got back to all of them huddled together shivering. "Mr. Valentine". They all said happily.

They rushed on over to Mr. Valentine to greet him making me stare at them sadly almost. "Now girls don't forget about our miss stone." He said scoldingly. They then gathered around me.

I felt their arms circle around me like children greeting their mother coming home from work.

"Good girls." Valentine said making them all jump and down some. "Now go back to the tent and wait for further instructions." He said simply to them all making them nod their heads yes.

They rushed off back to the tent while valentine had me follow him a little ways away. "I need you to keep them company for a bit."

"How long ?"

"Until I get back. I have a group of girls I need to go visit and bring back down here. Won't take but the rest of the day." He said smiling at me.

"Okay I can keep them company until then." I said making him nod his head. "That's what I like to hear. Don't worry they are very good girls and if they are bad just tell me and I'll be sure to teach them right." He said foundly.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow sometime then." I said softly as he hugged me. "That you will miss stone. Now I highly suggest you keep those girls company. Their fragile little things after all and I wouldn't want something bad to happen to them all so soon at all." He said softly. I nodded my head some as he let me go and headed off.

While I went into the tent where the girls were.


	12. 12

Valentine came back around ten am the next day and just like that the girls changed back to the mind controlled slaves. "Miss stone were there any issues while I was gone?" He asked me seriously his eyes narrowing onto me some. "None whatsoever at all. They were all well behaved girls." I said smiling at him. "Well now that is a first! But nothing to worry about at all. Now then girls stay here will I talk with Miss stone elsewhere. " valentine said guiding me out of the place and into the village once more. "Tell me Miss stone do you have any family at all?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Yes I have family who doesn't?" I asked him jokingly. "Yes well Miss stone? If you were to disappear would they miss you." He asked me in all seriousness.

"Of course they'd miss me." I said making him give me this off look. "Would they? Truly? Would they truly miss you?"

"Yes. Yes they would miss me." I said softly to him almost starting to doubt my own self at the moment.

"You so sure of this?" He asked me softly.

"Yes I'm sure of this. My family would miss me if I disappeared!" I snapped to him almost angrily. "I think they'd just miss what you can do."

"What….." I said softly. "Simply that they only wanted you for your cleaning and possible cooking abilities like you've mentioned before. "

"No that's not true…."

"It is true why else would your parents send you out here to the alps with me?"

"No...no...they love me. They do." I said making valentine give me this look. "Do they? I called them before getting to camp offering them to take you back with them."

"And what did they say?" I asked playing the role of a nervous child."That they'd rather keep you here with me." He said simply making me shake my head no at him.

"I'm afraid it's true Miss stone. They never wanted you in the first place. But me darling. Oh you are like the daughter I could only wish to have." He said gently placing his hand on my shoulder. "I promise that whatever you most desire you will have. I just need you to bow your loyalty to me and to only me." He said firmly to me. "Vow all my loyalty to you and only you?"

"Yes it's quite simple like that." He said softly making me look at him sadly.

"I don't know if I can do that…."

"What do you have to loose! I told you your parents aren't ever coming back here for you! Neither is any sibling you have! Your family gave you yo ,because you are clearly different than them!" He snapped at me angrily his fists clenched. I backed away from him actually afraid of what he might or might not do to me . "I won't hit you darling. I'm no monster. But I need you to swear your loyalty to me and only me. " he said softly making me gnaw on my lip some.

"I want to..but I'm scared to." I admitted softly rubbing my arms some. "Hey now I won't hurt ya darling. Your practically my little girl just swear your loyalty and we can call this a day." He said to me. "I'm sorry but as much as you are kind and you haven't done a thing to hurt me at all ,but I can't do that. I just can't. I don't trust people all that easily. Been used far too many times."

He smiled some nodding his head. "Completely understandable but I won't use you darling. No no your far to valuable to me."

"I...I am?"'I asked him gently. "Course you are." He said smiling at me. "Can't do much without you darling. Now I'm going to head Back to camp and I'll meet you back there in a few." He said walking back down the path we came from.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see someone escort standing there. "they will be here come, eleven pm. Be ready." He said firmly to me before he walked off.

I really didn't want to go back to the camp at all. He was just gonna try to convince me that all I need is him and that he won't ever hurt me at all yada yada yada.

"Ah Miss stone we were starting to get worried about you. " valentine said simply to me smiling at me as I got back to the tent around ten fifty pm.

"She's nice to us Mr. V." "We like her don't kill her too…." another said sadly rushing over to me and hugging me semi tight. "Say you'll stay. Promise you'll stay with us Miss stone." She added.

"Yeah promise." "And promise your loyalty to Mr. V." "Yeah promise it!" They all said in unison. I sighed some gnawing on my bottom lip. I can't promise that at all which is bad.

"Come on just promise!"

"I can't do that." I said shaking my head. "Oh Miss stone I didn't want to have to do this at all." Valentine said shaking his head at me. Before I could react something was shot into my arm making me cry out in pain. Then everything became extremely blurring and could hear him talking to the girls about something then I was out.


	13. 13

I heard this faint humming sound and groaned loudly. I tried to stand up but couldn't seem to gather my footing at all. I could hear gun fire and it took me a moment to get my vision back. "Galahad get Kay and get to the pick up point i'll keep them off."

"Let's get you home." Eggsy said to me smiling at me kindly.

"Miss stone…..do as I say kill them." Valentine said and I grabbed my gun unable to stop myself at all. It was like I had no control over my body. "You need to get out of here." I yelled to them all.

"Stop fighting me! And do as I say! Now!" Valentine said pressing a button on his phone.

I collapsed to the ground screaming in agony. It felt like someone was choking me from the inside and my blood felt hot. It was so dam painful trying to stand back up again.

"Now do as I tell you to!" Valentine commanded to me and I still refused to. He pressed the button again and I wound up spitting up some blood onto the ground.

They all took aim to kill him but the girls got in the way. "It's his dam hat. That's what he uses to control them. Get rid of his dam hat!" I yelled to Eggsy clutching my ribs some.

I had never been in more pain than I was right now at the moment.

I heard gun fire yet again and then it stopped. I slowly looked up to see that valentine and sadly

Enough all the girls had been shot dead. "They have two girls on the slopes." I said softly making eggsy sigh some. "We know." He said helping me to stand upright again. I gasped in pain as he helped me to an awaiting car. "You get what we needed?" He asked me and I shyly nodded my head yes. Then off we sped to the airport where a jet was waiting for us.

"I'll take this event contacts Kay." Merlin said to me gently. I did as he asked slowly sitting back. "Promise me you'll let those little girls parents bury their children."

"We will don't worry." Merlin said going through the stuff my lenses recorded.

"Again with the cleansing of the earth?" Eggsy said shaking his head some. "So what exactly did he do to those girls."

"He turned them into mindless monsters. "

Eggsy gave me a soft look. "They killed two of the girls while I was with them." I said simply leaving it at that.

Then I had to rewatch what I was forced to do to those poor girls bodies. "You were the one that did that….." Eggsy said softly to me. "Yeah...not proud of it at all. Not in the slightest."

Merlin sighed some turning the screen odd. "We will be back in fifteen minutes." He said making Eggsy and I nod our heads at him. "and Kay excellent work. Don't worry missions get easier with time. Just ask your brother there." He said.

Eggsy snickered nodding his head. "They do. The first few missions are always the hardest. Because you don't wanna hurt anyone innocent at all."

"Exactly." I said softly rubbing my arms some a tad nervously.

"When we get back I want you to go to the medical bay so I can get a good look over you." He said making me sigh some. "Okay Merlin I can do that no problem."

He smiled gently going back to his business.

"So then, would you like some wine? I hear it's just the thing to ease you." Eggsy said getting up and getting us both some cups with a bit of wine inside of it.

"To your first successful mission. And to many more in the future." He said raising his cup and I did the same. We clicked them together and each took a sip of the wine. It was rather sweet which was nice for me. We landed within half an hour of flying and I was happy to be home.

"Come on Daisy let's get you looked over." Merlin said making me nod my Head shyly.

Oh this was definitely going to take a whole lot of getting use to. How on earth is Eggsy of all people even able to do this?!


	14. 14

"Everything alright?"

"Huh yeah I guess."I said softly taking a sip of my tea. I wasn't one for drinking their wine and what not at all. "You are still thinking about those girls aren't you." He said a bit accusingly. "How can I not. I promised them I wouldn't let them get hurt and look where it got them. Dead." "Sis we wouldn't have been able to save them at all." Eggsy said gently to me.

"How do you know that huh? How do you know we wouldn't have been able to save them." I said my arms folded over my chest. "Sis the stuff valentine gave them made them canibales ,they were not only a threat to themselves but to everyone around them." Eggsy said softly grabbing the empty tea cup from me and setting it down on then table. "Look I know it's not easy and I never said it would be, but you can't beat yourself up over this."

"You weren't there Eggsy! You didn't see how terrified these girls were of him. How sad they were to find out two of them had been killed. You didn't have to watch them huddle together to keep warm like the scared children they were." I retorted back to him standing up. "Sis please….Look you are right I don't know what that's like ,but I do know that you did nothing wrong, yet you are blaming yourself for each of their deaths. That wasn't you sis. " Eggsy said walking over to with a faint smile on his lips.

"Can't help it Eggsy you know that." I said softly as he pulled me to his chest. "Yeah I know...believe me sweetheart I know. But good news is you get a month off for doing this. So ain't that something." Eggsy said trying to change the subject. "Yeah I guess so. But uh where exactly can I go?" I asked him making him smile. "Almost anywhere sis. Just pick a place and we can vacation there together you like." He said making me sigh some. "I don't know Eggsy…"

"Well just think about it. Don't have to decide now."

"Okay I can do that." I said making him genially smile. "And babygirl. Try to smile please. Nothing could have been done to help those poor girls."

"Uh huh where's Merlin at?" I asked him naming him sigh and shake his head. "Talking with Arthur why?"

"I want to know what he found in those tests." I said simply making Eggsy sigh. "Sis what aren't you telling us. He didn't inject with something did he? " He began walking over to me.

He blocked my only exit from the room. "Is that why you acting so off when we went to get ya." Eggsy said crossing his arms over his chest. "Well is it sis. Just tell me the truth." "Why so you can shoot me like the other girls?" I asked venomously arms folded over like him.

"Sis did he inject with something!" Eggsy snapped at me finally. "Yeah but like you said. I can't be saved." I said angrily pushing him aside and going to head out the doorway to the upper level. "Hold it…" Eggsy shouted rushing after me.

He grabbed my wrist making me snort irritable at him. "Let go." I hissed to him trying to break free of his hold. "What did he inject you with. Do you know that at least!" "No no I don't because I hardly even remember him doing so now let go!" I snapped angrily hitting him hard in the jaw.

"Hey! Enough!" Merlin yelled at us both making us quickly separate. "He injected her with that sirum Merlin." Eggsy said leaning against the wall.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed to Merlin who ignored me and it didn't even faze him when I began to pound on his back hard. "Ugh! I would have walked ya know!" I snapped to me .

"Yeah outside and then ya would have ran. We know you dearest." Arthur said simply.

"Take her to the Infirmary."

"What?! No...you can't do that to me! What have I possibly done?" I asked struggling to get out of merlin's grip on me. He had set me down and was holding both of my wrists in one hand. "Ouch ouch stop I won't run just let my wrists go please Merlin." I said softly.

He loosened his grip some but not a whole lot at all. "Don't take this the wrong way Daisy. This is just a precaution. We don't know how the sirim will affect you. So for now we will keep you down here to keep both you and everyone safe." Merlin said calmly to me. "How long wil I have to stay down here for Merlin?" I asked him gently a bit afraid to be honest. "Hopefully not too long at all. There is just one thing from the sirum those girls had that I can't pin point just yet. But when I do I should be able to come up with a cure for you." He said making me sigh heavily. "So anywhere from a few days to a few years." I said softly. "Sorry Daisy it is what it is." "Can I ask you something...why did Arthur have me go there in the first place?" I asked Merlin very much confused.

"Because valetine kidnapped those girls from families without a just cause and made them monsters." Merlin said making me sign some. "The school those girls went to, I looked into it. It's a special for orphaned girls to go to. They had no family at all. Also there was no reports of them being missing at all. So tell me again why I was sent to the alps." I asked Merlin who narrowed his eyes some . He looked around and quickly reopened my cell gate. "Go to the craft and be sure no one not even Eggsy sees you."

I nodded my head mutely not entirely sure what was even going on at all.

I got inside the craft within fifteen minutes, Merlin, Harry ,Eggsy and Roxy followed suit behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Merlin as he took off. "Away from here." He said simply making me look to the others who were just as confused.

"Daisy had a point how could Arthur have know about the missing girls when there was nothing of them being missing."

"So you think Arthur helped valentine do this?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "So another save the world venture on our hands then."

"I'm afraid so." Merlin said calmly.


	15. 15

We arrived at some Riki dink bucker off the coast of Britain. "So what now?" I asked them all not use to the whole Kingsmen thing at all. "Now we keep an eye on you. There's no telling if or when the serum will take its full effect on you." Merlin explain softly to me. "Okay but why did it make those girls turn to bloodthirsty cannibalistic people." I asked him as Eggsy handed me a duffle bag of clothing.

I opened it out of curiosity some to see it was my clothing. "Uh why is my clothing packed in...hey I thought I lost this!" I said glaring at my brother. "Precaution sis. Just incase we needed to get away for a while." He explained to me softly. "Mhmm...sure." I said glaring at him some more. "Alright then this way." Merlin said.

"How do you know this place so easily." I asked him out of pure curiousity.

"I grew up fishing here lass that's all you need to know." He said simply making me sigh some. "So where are we staying exactly?" I asked him as he got on his knees and blew some dirt away from a patio.

"On you go." He said to all of us. He then tugged a piece of grass making us decend.

"Hmmm impressive." I said softly and it seems I wasn't the only one impressed.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around seeing shelving and some Beds along with restrooms, that had closed doors for once. Score! "Old nuclear raid bunker. Hasn't been use in years." He said making us all nod.

"But why the middle of nowhere?"

"This is the closest point all of our agents across the world can get to, incase of nuclear war." Merlin explained to me.

"Oh alright then. What's the plan." I said making him smile. "We need to lure Arthur out somehow." Merlin said thinking it over some.

"Yeah but he was bound to have had inside help

Merlin. Who can we really trust?" I asked the others agreeing with me. "Fair point there's only one way to know."

"We have to trick all of them don't we?" I asked making Merlin sigh.

"Unfortunately there is no other way. We don't even know if valentine is dead dead or if he will come Back to life somehow."

"Yeah how did he survive a stab wound to the heart?" Eggsy asked a bit angrily.

"Same way I survived a gun shot to the temple."

"Fair point." Eggsy said calming down some. "Here you'll want these back." Merlin said handing me the contact lenses back. I put them in and blinked some to get them adjusted right.

"Here's the plan if he is working for valentine we will need to lure them both."

"And pray tell how we will do that. He knows all of our faces. So unless you have a law rate discussing software I doubt this will work."

That just made him smirk.

"You forget I'm the head of the tech depart for the Kingsmen?"

"Then do show what you've come up with Merlin" I said making him smile. "It's this ring here it gives you the ability to turn into any person else that has the twin to it." He said proudly. "And let me guess Arthur and valentine so happen to have them."

He nodded his head looking to Galahad "You two will use the rings. Try to get them to confess of working together. Lancelot and Kay you two stay here and keep watch over the monitors." We both nodded our heads making him nod back and head out with Eggsy and Harry.

"You ever have to watch the monitors before?" Roxy asked me and I shook my head no slowly. "Don't worry it's not hard. I'll help you." She offered making me smile. "Thanks. Really." I said softly as she booted the computer up.

"Alright girls your jobs are to find Arthur and valentine of he is still alive and keep an eye on them both. " Merlin said simply through the ear pieces. "Understood." We both said staring at or screens. Arthur was rather easy to track down, valentine was dam near impossible. We looked through the alps until finally I caught something very odd.

"Uh Lancelot does this look odd to you?" I asked her pointing to the odd pink smoke coming out of the forest just east of where the others had been. "Now that is odd. Merlin we might have found something you should check into." Lancelot said.

She sent the coordinates of the forest to them.

"Alright we will check into it. Any sight on Arthur and valentine?"

"Arthur is in Miami Florida and we can't seem to find valentine anywhere at all. He's just dissapeared into nowhere."

"Alright keep checking for him."

"We will Merlin." We both said in unison through our earpieces. "Good to hear." He said getting back on the craft with the others.

"Okay valentine where did you run off to?" I asked softly tying in some random places he could be. "I'm an idiot," I said loudly hitting my face on the desk. "Kay what's wrong?" Lancelot asked me. "There's a McDonald's in the village just outside the first base camp. "

"How do you know that?" She asked me curiously. "Valentine and I ate there one night." I said softly feeling very stupid. "Ah ha found him. He's still in the….." "Kay? Kay what is it?"


	16. 16

I shook my head some hoping this was just some nightmare come true. "That's that's my my dad. That's dean. " I said softly in complete shock. i shook my head some. "Merlin I found valentine he's in the alps still. And he isn't alone." "Alright who's with him?" "Dean. What did you find out on the forest?"

"There's a plantation here omitting that pink smoke. It looks like it was the one he used to make those sim cards a long while back." Eggsy said into the piece. "Yeah do me a favor do not under and circumstances kill dean. Any of you. He needs to pay for what he did to our mother." I said firmly making them all sigh and agree very reluctantly. "Thank you." I said going back to the screen. Dean and valentine seems to be really hitting it off.

It gave me a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The two walked off and I had to adjust the camera to find them once more.

They still chatted some before he shook valentines hand. The two of them traded off a piece a paper and I zoomed in on it.

"Good lord….Merlin you need to do a town evacuation of any city within thirty miles of the alps. " I announced into the ear piece.

"Why?" Eggsy asked me making me sink heavily at him.

"They have a nuke and are planning on using it in the alps. Valentine said something about wanting to cure the planet of its so called human virus." I said making Eggsy sigh and the others mutter what I could only assume to be curse words. "Alright we will turn the sirens on here and make sure they all get out alive. For now you and lancelot keep an eye on valentine, Dean and Arthur. "

"Yes sir Merlin." I said staring at the screen. Those two casually began walking.

I recognized the pathway. "Hurry up with the evacuations Merlin. Valentine and Dean are heading your way now." I said zooming out of the picture a little bit.

"Crap. There isn't anyone living here other than a few thirty people the rest of the area is just mountains and too cold for people to live there." Eggsy said to me. "You still need to evacuate them Galahad. They're innocent lives and you know it." I said a bit angrily.

"Yeah I know Kay. I know."

"What's their position." "Due south of where you are now. Head east then go north. You'll get to the craft a lot quicker." I said making Merlin hum some a bit impressed.

"And you say you don't know how to do this. You're a natural at this Kay." "Beginners luck Lancelot." I said making her snicker some.'

"Kay we will warn the village and if they heed our warning fine. But if they don't take it, then there's nothing we can do." "It's better to try and fail then not even try at all."

"Wise words." Harry said proudly.

"Shoot I lost sight of valentine and Dean. I don't have a visual on them." I said frantically looking for them. "found them they are at the factory you saw." I said making them all visibly relax. "How's Arthur." "Hasn't done much at all. "

Harry, Eggsy and Merlin managed to warn the townsfolk and they were taken in the craft away from the alps and elsewhere so they were safe. Course their memories had to be whipped some but hey at least they were all alive. Just one thing was bothering me a lot.

What on earth was dean even doing with valentine in the first place.

I mean I know he's not a good guy and all, but did he have to go this far.


	17. 17

"Alright The Galahads are going to put on on their rings. So I want both of you two to keep a close eye on them and their real counterparts." Merlin said through the earpiece." "We will." Lancelot and I replied back quickly. "Heads up valentine is heading your way Galahad." I said talking to Harry who quickly went the other way. He managed to slip by and got to the kingsmen tailor shop. "Alright Galahad good luck." I said into the earpiece watching them I watched as he began to talk with Arthur and after a good hour Arthur still admitted nothing about the whole whip out humans thing.

I went back to the real valentine and cursed softly. "Speed it up." I said quickly into Harry's ear piece. Another ten minutes and still nothing from Arthur. So Harry sped on out of there.

Well not really he just walked casually until he got back to the awaiting craft.

Next up was Eggsy turn. He met up with valentine at ironically a McDonald's.

"Ah mr. King. I hope that bunker of yours is almost ready." "Not quite but almost there."

"Good to hear. Don't forget V day is in five days. The timer on your phone will start soon enough."

Eggsy nodded his head some.

"Get out of their Galahad." I said to Eggsy. "I'm afraid I have to leave. Business and all." He said to valentine who nodded his head shaking Eggsy hand. "Till next time king." Valentine said leaving as Eggsy left the restaurant. Then I lost his signal as he went past an alleyway.

And I wasn't able to get it back. "Merlin I lost all contact with Galahad." I said into the earpiece. "Where was he last?"

"Fifth and main. The alleyway beside the old pub." I said calmly enough.

"Alright We will check into it. Keep us posted on valentine." Merlin said calmly back to Me. "He's still at the McDonald's." I said back calmly my heart racing in my chest. The feed went out completely for a good ten minutes. "Alright we got Eggsy." Merlin said moments later. "Which I thought was very odd."

"Lancelot…." I said softly ear piece off.

"Something's not right. Merlin refuted to my brother by actual name." I said making her give me this wide eyed look. "He'd never do that. Something's not right."

"You're telling me. So what do we do? Pretend we don't know he's fake?"

"Best for now. Maybe you can get more luck and get them to confess more of their plan. " she suggested making me snort some. "what about my brother and them? How we will know who's who."

"We'll have to wait and see. They are on their way here now." Lancelot said to me as I put the ear piece back in. "Here love." Eggsy said handing me his glasses.

I sighed some boredly looking at what Eggsy had seen and there wasn't anything much there. I did get some faint sound out of it though.

I couldn't hear what it said right Away so I had to enhance the auto quite a bit.

I could hear Eggsy talking with someone and an all too familiar voice say," This is just like those spy movies we all like yeah. I pretend to be you and no one will know the wiser."

Then there was the sound of a struggle and another voice I recognized as My father's.

I couldn't make out what he was saying at all. Then the feed was completely dead. "Lancelot…" I said tapping roxys shoulder. "That's not the real Eggsy. It's a fake one listen to this".

"What do we do? Any one of those two or even both them could be fakes as well. " I asked her after she heard the autio.

"We contact Merlin see what happens."

I nodded my head to her some. We both headed to the restroom and contacted Merlin just to see what would happen.

"Lancelot , Kay. What's the meaning of this?" "Where are you?" Lancelot asked to him. "Bringing Eggsy and Harry bith back to base." "So your in the craft then?" "Correct what's wrong." "Your already here. They have rings too apparently."

"Get out of there. Don't care how. But you two need to leave at once." Merlin ordered us. "Now girls where are you two off to?" The fake Harry asked us. "Just out." We both replied back calmly. "Mhmm." He said grabbing me by my hair and flinging me back against the wall. He took off his ring to reveal it was Arthur.

"Hello again kay."


	18. 18

"Leave her alone king!" Lancelot said pulling out her gun to fire it at him. "Now girls don't be rude. After all one press of this button and little miss unwin here will lose all self control she has left. And we don't want that do we?" He asked holding his thumb over his phone. He pressed it anyways and I screamed in pain falling to my knees. "Kay! Shit…." Lancelot said as Arthur shot her.

He took off as did the other three being sure to lock us both inside this bunker. "Merlin they activated whatever sirum is in Kay." Lancelot said into her ear piece.

I was on the ground moaning in pain tears streaming down my cheeks. "Hurts….." I managed to get out in agony.

"Do as I command kill that girl." I heard someone say over my ear piece.

"She fought it before and she'll do it again." Eggsy said firmly to us both. But he got cut off from the voice from before. "I gave you an order now obey me!" I struggled some to keep from lancelot.

"Find a way out of here...now I can't control…."

She gave me this sad look shaking her head no. "We leave together Kay. I'd never forgive myself should something bad happen to you." She said sadly and tried to walk towards me. "No just stay away Lancelot. " I said my knees shaking hard. "Kay come on." She said as I cried out in pain. I felt my ear and there was blood coming from it. I tugged the ear piece out and it had blood on it.

I quickly covered my ear and cried in agony falling to the ground a bit hard.

"Kay! Lord Merlin hurry up!" Lancelot snapped.

"Kay...come on you can do this honey. You can do this. Just try to keep your cool." She said softly to me. "They are on their way now. They are two minutes from here. Okay. Just try to keep calm." She said softly to me. She tried to help me up but I knocked her hand away from me.

"Don't get near me…" I said to her angrily. I grabbed my gun and something in me had to have snapped for me to hold a gun to roxy's forehead. Right as Eggsy and the others arrived. "Daisy come on love don't do this."

I struggled to drop the gun really I did.

"Come on live just give me the gun please Daisy. Please just give me the gun." Eggsy pleaded with me holding his hand out to take the gun from me. I handed him the gun slowly.

"Thanks…" he said gently placing it away from me. "Let's get your ear looked at here then we can go through our findings after."

I nodded my head slowly.

"How bad?" I asked Merlin as he whistled lowly. "They put a heating chip in your ear. It usually goes behind it to make the head explode but whoever put this one in you, messed up." He explained as he managed to snag it out of me. "What about that sirum what of that?" I asked him making him sigh. "I'm still trying to find an antidote for it lass. But for now your safest here." Merlin said seeing my ear up and helping me off the exam table. "Please hurry it up...I don't think I can control myself much longer at all."

"Don't worry I'll work on it for now let's get back to the others." He suggested highly making me sigh some. "Alright we have some evidence that they are making another Vday and its count down is in two days. That's how long we have to stop this." Merlin said firmly to all of us.

"And how will we do that. We don't even know where the bunker is at all. And I'm part of what they are using to kill people!"

"She's right you know."

"We will find you a cure daisy don't worry about it." Eggsy said reassuringly.

"And if you can't. If you can't find a cure? Then what? You leave me down here to live." I asked Eggsy angrily."no Daisy I can't…." "you can't what! Cant what Eggsy?! Shoot me! Is that it!" "No! I'm not going to risk losing you Daisy alright love I'm not." Eggsy said angrily then very softly. "Eggsy I won't be able to control this for long at all." I said softly making him sigh.

"There has to be another way. Merlin?"

"She's right if she can't control it, we will need to kill her Eggsy."

"What! No you can't do that to her! She's still my sister Merlin."

"And a threat to everyone's safety Eggsy."

"I won't let you kill her Merlin!"

"Eggsy what choice will any of you have?! I can't keep controlling this thing at all. You know I can't." I said sadly making him sigh heavily.

"Sis please I just can't lose you. Not now. Okay not now." Eggsy said heart brokenly. "You might not get a choice at all." I said softly.

"We still need Arthur's confession and to find their bunker." Harry said making us all refocus on the tasks at hand. "I should go play the scared child act and see if they'll let slip where they plan to hide away from all of this destruction to come." I suggested softly.

"Its as good an idea as any." Merlin said simply. "Suit up then you have an journey ahead of you."

I nodded my head gathering needed things and following Merlin to the craft.

"Don't worry i'll bring her back alive. You have my word." He told Eggsy who smiled shyly back.


	19. 19

I sighed some gnawing on my lower lip. "Easy lass nothing bad will happen." Merlin said softly trying to reassure me. "it's not that Merlin. It's it's getting hard to control this stupid sirum thing inside of me. Valentine managed to hack through the earpiece before. What's to stop him again?" I asked Merlin sadly keeping my gaze down some. "He hacked through the earpiece." He said thinking it over some. "Well since your right ear still needs to heel and all I won't even be able to risk putting another earpiece in it or even your left ear. So we will have to rely on those contacts." He said making me relax some.

"Alright. What's the plan boss?" I asked him genuinely wanting to know. "Cause a scene nearby the tailor shop." He said simply making me snort irritably.

"Yeah like that's going to work." I said making Merlin smirk at me. "You forget I'm a Scotsmen and we are know for having tempers."

"Yeah you've got a point there. But how are we going to make this whole cause a scene thing look legitimate."

Merlin simply gave me a you're stupid look.

"The only way is to hit you lass." "What? Are you insane. My brother will dam near kill ya if you hit me." I said making Merlin nod his head.

"Yes but do you have a better idea at all?" He asked me sincerely. "Honestly no." I said softly trying to think of a better way.

There wasn't anything I could think of.

"Okay so how is it going to work exactly?" I asked Merlin who gave me a shot of whiskey.

We clanked glasses and took the shots at the same time. "To make it seem legitimate I'll do it randomly take you off guard so your reaction is a real one and not some staged one."

"Okay...that works." I said as he brought the craft into landing. "Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be. Just don't break my nose alright." I said softly making him smile at me.

"Don't worry I'm just gonna bust your lip a bit. Won't hurt much swear." He said making me give him a very skeptical look. We walked right to the tailor shop and as luck would have it Arthur was there. Merlin as promised started to cause a scene, he began by yelling at me and I'd be lying if it hadn't scared me at all. Then he struck me hard in the lip making me fall back against the wall.

Then he just left me there 'crying' and looking around for any form of 'help'.

"Oh poor poor thing." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see valentine standing there. "Where where did you come from?" I asked him my voice shaking. "Come on then, let's get you someplace safe yeah?" He asked me leading on over to Arthur. "Kay….." he said a bit softly looking at my busted lip. "Let's get that fixed up." He said calmly to me. "I should never have trusted them. Look what it's gotten me." I said softly rubbing my eyes some. "Valentine I've got the…." I heard a familiar dreaded voice say coming into the room.

"Dean we need her alive." Arthur said interfering. "I don't give a flying fuck!" He hissed shoving Arthur out of his way and shoving me hard back against the wall. So far they weren't talking about a bunker but Arthur was mentioning some of their plan. Also I supposed taking them down from the inside was as good an idea as any. "Please stop...don't hurt me again. Don't hurt me again."

Those words set him off making him slam me hard into the wall again. "Dean enough." Arthur said taking his gun out and firing a shot into him.

Dean collapsed to the floor and Arthur just gave him a cold look before shaking his head almost shamefully. "This is why I can't trust a soul at all. Is there any safe place I can go where I won't be hurt anymore at all?" I asked timidly.

They both looked at each other seemingly to have a silent conversation. "We have a bunker that we can take you to now if you'd like. " Arthur suggested making me eagerly nod my head.

Lord Merlin look what you've gotten me into. I thought as I apprehensively boarded a plane to fly off to the bunker. It was a private jet and it wasn't as bad of a flight as I thought it'd be.

We arrived within fifteen minutes and I hadn't the slightest clue where we even were at all. "Where even are we?" I asked softly.

"Fort Dallas Texas." Valentine said getting off the plane. I followed behind them looking around to see if I could spot any signs that said fort Dallas Texas and luckily found several.

"Now then miss unwin about this serum inside you. You're quite the stubborn girl. Perhaps I should inject you with more?" Valentine asked me making me shake my head no.

"Good didn't think I'd need to at all."

After a good half an hour I was sent back to the shop and met Merlin at the pick up point. "Let's see what you've found out." He said plugging my contacts into the computer to see what I'd seen. "We finally have enough evidence against those two. Just need a way to get rid of them for good." "We can turn them on each other."


	20. Author’s note Exstreamly short!

The next chapter will be the last one. Thanks to everyone who have read this Story.


	21. 20

The plan was set to turn them against one another which wasn't so hard to do surprisingly. Arthur was very much easily tricked. All I had to do now was wait for Merlin to come and pick me up for the extraction point. I leaned back against the brick wall waiting very much impatiently.

I eventually heard the copter and went to rush over to the latter to climb up it.

Merlin eased me on inside making me sigh some. "Is it finally over?" I asked him shyly leaning back against the chair. "It's not quite over just yet. We still need to get you an antidote."

"Yeah yeah we do." I said yawning into my hand a bit exhausted.

"Tell ya what. I'll put in some good words to the head for you and get both you and your brother some well deserved time off." Merlin suggested to me.

"Oh that would be wonderful Merlin." I said smiling at him. "Glad to hear it now let's get a move on." He said hightailing us out of the area and back to the tailor shop.

"Kay. It's been ages it seems. Glad to see you're alright. "Morgana said smiling at me. "Yeah good to see you too." I said taking my seat by Eggsy. "Now then Arthur is officially dead." Merlin began.

There were some whispers across the room all eyes looking to one another for answers.

"He helped valentine try to redo his original plan of getting rid of the population crisis. So he and valentine were taken care of. Now usually we'd have a sort of group of tests to get a new Arthur, but I do believe our new Arthur is an old Conrad of ours." He said then looked to the door where Harry walked through. "Harry…" someone said softly almost happy to see him. "Are there any arguments to Harry taking over for the head of Arthur?" Merlin asked.

No one uttered a word of protest at all and shook their heads no.

"To the new arthur." Merlin said raising a shot in the air. We all said the same and did the same. We then all took the shot and set the shot glass back down. "Now then you are all dismissed. "Harry said then he looked to Eggsy and me. "I will allow you two months off with your brother after we get that antidote in you." Harry said making me nod my head. "Come on then lass we have a long night ahead of us. The antidote will take a good twelve hours to work through your system." He explained as we headed to the exam room.

I was set on the table and hooked up to a machine to monitor my vital signs. He Injected me with the antidote and at first nothing Happened at all. Then I felt a sever pain shoot up my spine.

"Sorry lass I know it hurts but it needs to be done." He said gently to me.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks and was clutching the bed frame hard. "How long is this suppose to last for?" I asked shyly.

He sighed some.

"Twelve hours like I said. It's only been twenty minutes." He said softly pushing some of my hair off of my forehead.

"Can't you give me some sleeping pills or something? So I don't have to feel any of this at all. Please Merlin." I begged him. "Hold tight I'll get you some good stuff." He said gently to me.

I sighed some leaning my head back trying to get my mind off the pain. "Alright here you go." He says handing me a cup of something. I took it without asking any questions. It worked almost instantly making me sleep.

Merlin woke me up with one hour to spare on the twelve hour thing I had to endure. "How's the pain lass?" He asked gently.

"Decent." I answered honestly. "Good to hear. Very good to hear."

I must have nodded off again because Eggsy was shaking me awake. "Hey sis ready to head on home and start this vacation of ours?" He asked happily.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Oh I plan on relaxing on the couch and not having to deal with wearing some stupid old suit." He said making me giggle. "You say so, but seriously any special plans at all?"

"Nope I just want to relax and spend some nice quality time with my baby sister." He said putting an arm around me. "You say so." I said following him out to the awaiting car. "Alright then let's get a move on shall we. We need to get this vacation started already." He said starting the car up.

We drove off for home and I was rather happy to have time off now.

As Eggsy said he would, he settled back on the couch without his stupid suit on and I shortly joined him after.


End file.
